Vehicles, such as automobiles, may include equipment for protecting passengers from the impact of collisions, for example, safety belts, airbags and energy absorption mechanisms. It is desirable to control equipment such as airbags to adjust to certain collision conditions, such as collision forces on a vehicle which cause movement of passengers within the vehicle. Current mechanisms for providing such control for equipment such as airbags suffer from drawbacks including, for example, their complexity and cost.